


Ilusión: Mundo perfecto.

by Nande_chan



Series: Gravity of Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Ilusión: Mundo perfecto.

Cuando Lucius le propuso matrimonio, ella no se ilusionó como cualquier estúpida bruja enamorada y frívola. No sintió que el sueño de su vida se había hecho realidad ni que cumplía con el propósito para el cual había sido educada, conseguir un marido rico y poderoso para tener un heredero con él. No hubo nada de eso.

Lo que sintió en realidad distaba mucho de lo que dejó entrever en sociedad. Sintió la adrenalina que sólo estaba presente cuando ella y Lucius estaban juntos. La ambición que ambos tenían en común y sólo aumentaba con el paso del tiempo. El orgullo, y cualquier sentimiento de superioridad, que traía consigo el conocimiento de que gracias a Lucius y a ella las dos familias con más abolengo y riqueza por fin se fusionarían en una. El peligro que consistía el enlazar su vida con la de una persona tan poco benigna como lo era Lucius. El descanso de poder ser ella misma frente a él, de arrojar las máscaras y falsas pretensiones lejos. Y también hubo algo muy parecido a la felicidad, algo que cualquiera hubiera jurado que era dicha, pero que tanto ella como Lucius calificaban como excitación.

No hubo ilusiones de ser la perfecta esposa y anfitriona, ni de ser la más admirada y seguida. La única ilusión que se permitió fue la de un mundo perfecto, en donde ella y Lucius tenían sólo lo mejor y disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, donde arriesgaban más de lo permitido sólo por el gusto de lo prohibido y de desafiar las absurdas convenciones sociales.

Probablemente su definición de mundo perfecto era completamente enferma y perturbada, pero para ella era imposible concebir de otro modo el pequeño paraíso que pronto estaría a su servicio. En su mundo, no quería máscaras de buenas intenciones ni estereotipos sociales, que resultaban ofensivos por lo banales que eran. Tampoco deseaba comportarse como toda dama de sociedad, hacerlo sería cambiar toda su inteligencia por estupidez y se negaba a ello.

Quería demostrar, a Lucius, pero más que nada a sí misma, que era más que una simple bruja de buena cuna y un hermoso rostro. Que ella era un ser con un intelecto y una sagacidad superior a la de muchos y que si aceptaba pasar el resto de su vida con Lucius era más que por un simple propósito y una tonta ilusión. Era porque con él podía ser la verdadera Narcissa, porque él era peligroso, porque le ofrecía un mundo que ella ansiaba, porque le gustaba y, aunque nunca lo admitiría de forma directa ni mucho menos, porque comenzaba a amarlo.


End file.
